


Hooked on a Feeling

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Chat Noir x Rena Rouge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Shameless Smut, Smut, Superhero Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Chat Noir and Rena Rouge have another sexual escapade, but this time Rena changes the location.





	Hooked on a Feeling

Rena Rouge lept over and landed in the shade on a rooftop. With a quick glance, she could see one of her superhero partners approaching from the other side. Her partner, Chat Noir, pulled out his baton and spoke into like a phone.

"Everything's quiet on this side, Milady," he said.

"Great," said Ladybug on the other end. "I don't think Hawkmoth is going to try anything for a while after his latest akuma attack. We'll call it a night here."

"Want me to give you a kiss goodnight?" he asked.

"In your dreams, pussycat," she answered.

"Good thing I have a very active imagination."

"Let Rena know we're done for today. I have somewhere to be."

"Sure thing, Milady." Chat put his weapon away as Rena came up to him. "Ladybug says patrol's over for today."

"Good," Rena said. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Another long night."

Chat Noir eyed Rena's chest as she stretched.

"Shall we go one round before heading home?" Chat pulled Rena in from the waist. His hands quickly went to her ass and his lips went to hers. His groin rubbing against hers. Moaning into their kiss, Chat reached under her costume. Suddenly, Rena pushed Chat away. Caught off guard, Chat fell back on his butt.

"What gives?" he asked. "You love our post-patrol sessions."

"Yeah, but I'm tired of picking rocks out of knees and ass," she said. "It's always some alleyway or rooftop."

"Do you have any other place we could get a quick fuck?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said.

 

 

It wasn't long before they ended up on the roof of Le Grand Perrie Hotel. Rena motioned Chat in through a window. Quietly, Chat followed Rena down the hallway. She looked like she was looking for a specific room. She pulled out a card from her boot and the door clicked open. Rena shut the door behind her as soon as Chat Noir snuck in. 

"Glad that worked," she said.

"What are we doing here?" Chat asked.

"I know someone who works here. So I managed to swipe a keycard for such an occasion." Rena hopped onto the bed. She laid on her back and beckoned Chat Noir with her finger. "Here kitty-kitty."

"What would we have done if the room was rented?"

"I dunno," she said. "Since when are you such a downer? Are you really going to keep me waiting?"

Rena spread her legs as wide as she could. She looked at him with half-opened bedroom eyes. 

That was all the convincing Chat Noir needed. He pounced onto her with a single leap. Positioned between her legs, he rubbed his crotch against hers. The heroes wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. They moaned into each other's lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, doing little to change his already messy mane. Magic superhero spandex was dry hump heaven, but it wasn't enough. Chat's groin was getting harder. Rena's was getting slicker.

Rena Rouge broke the kiss. 

"That's good," she moaned. Chat Noir licked her lips.

"Let's make it better," he said. With one hand, Chat unbuckled the bottoms of his costume. His hard cock free from it confines pressed against Rena Rouge. "Now it's your turn."

Rena squirmed under Chat Noir, pulling her tights all the way off. Chat admired the bottomless heroine beneath him. Her long legs had a faint glow in the moonlight. Her pussy was shaved smooth. Chat Noir lowered his head for a closer look. He spread the pussy lips apart, careful not to scratch Rena with his claws. His tongue lapped her insides. He was slow at first. It wasn't a few moments later that Chat looked like a kitten drinking cream from a saucer. His tongue's rapid movement earned him moans from Rena. Chat purred as he kissed her clit.

"Oh, you fucker!" Rena yelled. She bucked her hips to grind her pussy on Chat Noir's face. She wanted to feel more of the purring. She grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand. The other pinching and kneading her breast.

'He's like a human vibrator,' she thought. Her thoughts dissipated leaving nothing on her mind but the pleasure her partner was giving her. Rena gritted her teeth, trying to hold back what she knew was going to be a scream. Rena writhed on the bed, grabbing and pulling on bed sheets and pillows. Her vision blurring as she climaxed on Chat Noir's face. Rena rounded her orgasm, rocking her hips over Chat Noir's face. 

Chat Noir climbed up to her with a smile. He watched her chest heave up and down. Supporting himself with his elbows on either side of Rena, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa there, tomcat," she said. "I don't think I wanna taste...me."

"But you taste so good." Chat kissed her along her jawline. As much as she wanted to protest, Rena was too distracted by the poking and prodding she felt around her hips. Chat's dick stood erect and veiny. 

"Careful," she warned. "I'm still sensitive."

Rena gasped in surprise. Chat pinned both of her wrists behind her head.

"I know," he said with a smirk. "That's the idea."

With one hand, he guided himself into Rena's entrance and slammed into her.

"Jeez, you fucker," she yelled.

"That's what you keep calling me," he laughed. Chat slid easily slid in and out of her. He fucked her with no subtlety or tact. The heroes bounced on the bed. The steady rhythm pushed Chat's cock deeper. Rena's legs locked behind Chat Noir's back.

He watched Rena's face contort to the most ridiculous expressions. He watched with pride. It was his turn. This time he was fucking her. He was driving her crazy. He wasn't chasing her anymore. She's the one who wanted to get fucked by him. To lose her mind to the most base of pleasures. This wasn't love-making. This was tWo strong, healthy people fucking. But it wasn't enough. Chat Noir had been with other women, but something in Rena brought out the beast in him. When he was with her, he wanted to fuck her like an animal. Maybe it was a side-effect of the animal theme miraculous they carried. Or maybe it was her hourglass figure. Or maybe it was her sassy attitude that made him want to dominate her. Or maybe it was the fact that she usually got the better of him and he just wanted to even the odds.

Chat pulled out of Rena. 

"Time to show you how cats fuck," he said.

"No, baby, no," Rena pleaded. "I was so close."

Chat grabbed Rena by the wrist and flipped her onto her front.

"Don't worry. You'll get there. We both will." Chat pulled a pillow underneath Rena's hips, raising them slightly. His legs spread apart; her's closed together. Rena took one of her pillows and hugged it tightly. She couldn't decide if she was excited or nervous. Instead, she kept her eyes forward on the headboard. She could see Chat Noir's shadow looming over her. His arms came into view in front of her face. His cock poked her ass a few times before finding its mark. Chat's hard cock sank into Rena's tight pussy. The weight of his entire body descending down on her until the was nothing between them. His hips pressed against her ass. His nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He kissed her neck. 

"You're so tight," he whispered. He rose his hips before pounding down back into her. Chat frantically humped his partner, the force causing the headboard to hit the wall. Rena couldn't hear herself moaning. Instead, the room echoed Chat's hips slapping against her ass. Chat pulled Rena closer. Their hips rocking together in unison. Chat's hands reached around to pinch Rena's breasts while he nibbled on her earlobes.

"Chat, what the fuck?" she questioned.

"I told you," he said between grunts, "This is how cats fuck." Chat bit her neck and sucked on the skin. Rena yelped but lacked the strength to do anything about it. She could feel him throbbing inside of her. Her muscles clenching tightly around him. Her entire body began to tense as Chat's breathing became heavier.

"Sh-shit..." Chat pumped into Rena as hard as he could. With one thrust, he rammed his dick in her to the hilt. Chat growled. His cock burst inside her, filling Rena's pussy. He held her tightly as rounds of cum kept blasting into her. The sheer intensity brought Rena to her climax. Her pussy squeezing everything it could out of Chat Noir. Chat gave a few more thrusts, trying to empty everything inside of her. They both groaned in the afterglow. Both heroes a sweaty mess, bottomless with hair in all directions. Both panting as Chat Noir let his body rest on top of her.

"I fucking love fucking you." His voice was low, guttural. 

"I fucking love being fucked by you," she replied. "You were pounding me so hard, I was afraid I'd walk away with a flat ass."

"I was trying my best," Chat laughed. He licked the sweat off her face and neck. "I was hoping you'd have trouble walking at all."

"I might," said Rena. "I'm not going to like trying to explain this hickey tomorrow."

"Tell them it was me." Chat kept licking Rena's neck and shoulder.

"It was you." Rena sighed. "Get my tights please." Chat pushed off her and did as he was told. Each person was so weak, it took them over half an hour to get dressed. Still, they did it with satisfied looks on their faces. Rena opened the window and pulled Chat Noir in for a kiss.

"Have a good night, tomcat," she said. "Let's fuck again like this real soon."

Chat grabbed Rena by the ass, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

"Every time."

"Don't you mean, 'anytime?'" she giggled.

"Nope."

 


End file.
